lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaya Prasanna
Main= | background = #CEECF5 | name = Jaya Daniel Prasanna | color1 = #170B3B | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = #2A120A | image = Jaya23.jpg | width = 350px | font = century gothic | age = 15 | gender = Male | education = Barfield High School | birthday = 11th November, 2000 | address = Graceland | occupation = Target | relationships = Single | housemates = Parents | personality = Jaya is quite outgoing (but not extremely) when you first meet him, but when he is in a group situation, he tends to hold back and be relatively quiet because he’s used to being only one part of a big and loud friendship group – that’s not to say he doesn’t like his friends, he does everything with them and enjoys spending time with them – he is quite well behaved in class and has really good math grades, but only average in most other subjects. He loves helping other people and his friends always ask for the answers to homework questions as he is the only person who will tell them the answers. Jaya could be described as very impressionable; if in a book he reads, the nice person wears sports clothes, he will try to wear sport clothes because he wants to be seen as the nice guy! To add to this, he also tries to follow trends (although he wouldn’t admit that he cares about the way he looks), so his outfits often look very uncoordinated and mismatched. He will also follow his idols in the way that if, for example, they go on a vegetarian diet, he will do the same until one of his other idols says how they would never go vegetarian, then he would go back to a normal diet. Jaya’s group at school is quite popular, but not the most popular group or anything. He doesn’t like to think that he is popular because the popular people in movies are always unlikeable. His favourite thing to do is watch movies at the cinema with his friends, but his more everyday hobbies include reading, hanging out with his friends and cooking (he is quite good at cooking). He doesn’t really like playing on the computer, though he does have a phone which he only uses to text his friends and occasionally his parents and he hates playing sport because he feels like all his flaws are on display. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black *Eye Colour: Dark Brown *Height: 5'3" (160 cm) *Build: Slim Jaya wears a lot of different clothes at different times and when he's in different moods, he mostly likes to wear coloured shirts and jeans, he cares a fair bit about what clothes he wears, but not really to the extent where he knows brand names and things like that. He has always dressed in a random way, not having a definable 'style'. He isn't into giving others fashion advice, either. His defining feature is his hair, which is quite a dark black and he quite likes it. He has tried a few different haircuts with it before, including a weird mullet during a weird phase when he was ten. | family = Jaya's parents both moved to Barfield from India just under two years before he was born, though his mum isn’t actually Indian, he got mostly Indian appearances. His mum, Jennifer Prasanna (her maiden name is Fellins) is from Melbourne in Australia, but moved to India with her parents when she was eleven because of her father’s work. His father, Ravi Prasanna was born in New Delhi, India and has worked as an accountant since he was nineteen. At the age of twenty-three, he met Karen, they fell in love got married, moved to Barfield and almost two years later they had Jaya. All of Jaya's grandparents are still alive except for his dad's dad, who died in a car crash aged 56. Jaya has cousins on his mom's and his dad's sides that total to seven, although he's not very close to the ones on his mom's side as their a fair bit older than him. | friends = *I'll write the others later when they're Lumblr characters. *Benn Cash: Benn is the one in the group who shows off the most but can also help them the most with sport and technology stuff (while showing off)... They both share a love of nachos and always pool their money to buy a few from the canteen, then share. | history = Jaya was born in Barfield in the year 2000 to his parents who had both moved to Barfield from India just under two years before he was born, though his mum isn’t actually Indian, he got mostly Indian appearances. His mum, Nicola Prasanna (her maiden name is Fellins) is from Melbourne in Australia, but moved to India with her parents when she was eleven because of her father’s work. His father, Ravi Prasanna was born in New Delhi, India and has worked as an accountant since he was nineteen. At the age of twenty-three, he met Karen, they fell in love got married, moved to Barfield and almost two years later they had Jaya. Jaya started kinder in 2004 and really liked doing the fun activities. He also made a really close friend called Bruno and some (not as close) friends called Min Chi and Benn. In the year 2006, he started elementary school with his friends and together they basically managed to conquer primary school (not actually, but to them) and pass all subjects while having a great time. In 2013, they all started High School and they were they only people from their primary school at the high school, apart from two other girls called Misti and Aiya who joined their friendship group. With Jaya, Bruno, Min Chi, Benn, Misti and Aiya, they were the same group that they are now and they are really inseparable. Jaya started school with good but still average grades. He now get average grades in all areas except for maths, which he is above standard in. His friends vary between getting much better grades than him and being below average. They always ask him for help on maths homework and he is always ready to help. Jaya’s parents are very strict about what he does and what he participates in and what he wears (though he ignores this and wears what he pleases) and where he shops, but they don’t mind him going out with his friends because they know the parents of his friends well and trust them. They only recently loosened the reins enough to let him get a job at Target with his friend Benn. Jaya has no siblings because his parents thought that they didn’t want to look after another child because they were scared that having another child would take away attention from looking after Jaya. At a young age, he was enrolled in about five different extra-curricular activities but now he only does the ones he likes like piano, swimming and cooking (though he is so good at cooking that he does it in his own time). Jaya has never been in a relationship because he knows that his parents are right when they say he’s not ready, although he does have a crush on Misti from his friendship group and he is pretty awkward around her, although since he’s had a crush on her since he met her, she thinks that being awkward is just his personality! When he grows up, Jaya wants to be either a chef, a pianist or an architect. He isn’t sure which one out of those he wants to do and he doesn’t believe in making decisions until he knows the situation and what jobs he will actually be able to apply for based on his qualifications and marks on his school tests. Jaya hopes to get married when he’s older (he fantasises about marrying Misti sometimes, but he does realise that even if he is ever in a relationship with her he probably won’t ever get close enough to marry her because he’s so awkward around her). He wants to have a few children to and make all his friends the godparents if that’s possible. | trivia = *Jaya has an obsessive love for nachos. *He has a tendency to freeze when shocked. *He prefers animated movies over movies with acting. *He is Indian, but hates traditional Indian music. *He is very good at maths but hates science. | note = because Bunny and I are working on a ship and I needed a guy for my ratio. | fc = Karan Brar | user = Pepper24Dalek }} |-| Jaya 2026= Category:Barfield residents Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Characters